


Bukan Warnet Biasa

by fancyshipper



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyshipper/pseuds/fancyshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang membuatnya lain daripada warnet yang lain adalah karena salah satu pegawai warnet tersebut berhasil merebut hati banyak pelanggannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aomine Daiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karena Aomine yang pertama kali menemukannya.

 

 

Aomine Daiki adalah seorang murid SMA biasa yang sedang puber. Normal baginya untuk menyambangi situs-situs porno sekadar untuk memuaskan gejolak hormonalnya. Seharusnya dengan mengikuti ekstrakurikuler basket, Aomine bisa lebih mengontrol hasrat mudanya itu, sayang, sepertinya testis Aomine lebih besar daripada akal sehatnya, jadilah Aomine rajin mengecek akunnya di situs-situs dewasa favoritnya.

Petaka datang ketika wifi di SMAnya mulai menjalankan titah Pak Menkominfo, _internet sehat._ Aomine Daiki frustasi saat layar _netbook_ nya berkedip-kedip dengan lambang positif berwarna merah menyala. Teman-temannya menggeleng lemah saat ditanya bagaimana caranya menembus benteng proteksi itu –sebagian karena memang tidak tahu dan sebagian lagi karena tidak mau berurusan dengan Pak Imayoshi, guru TIK mereka, karena ketahuan membobol _proxy_ demi si otak kotor Ahomine.

Saking ngebetnya, Aomine mencoba untuk mengganti _provider_ dari modemnya –yang sebelumnya juga terjaring _internet positif_. Hasilnya nihil. Sempat juga dia mengutak-atik _smartphone_ miliknya, ujungnya Aomine malah dengan tololnya tidak sengaja menghapus semua program yang sudah dia download –termasuk CoC yang sudah dipelihara layaknya anak sendiri.

Frustasi, Aomine jadi betah bertahan lebih lama di lapangan basket. Bukan apa-apa, kebetulan tim _cheerleader_ yang baru di sekolahnya bisa jadi semacam pelarian stressnya. Lumayan lah.

Tapi semua itu berubah ketika Aomine tak sengaja lewat di depan sebuah warnet di dekat satu universitas kenamaan di kota. Merasa seluruh emosinya sudah menumpuk di ujung tanduk, Aomine langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam warnet.

“Selamat datang!”

Aomine mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seolah tak percaya. Di hadapannya duduk seorang penjaga warnet yang, uhm, merupakan tipe idealnya –cup F, mungkin?

“Meja kosong?” Aomine berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Kini dia semakin rindu memandangi wajah Horikita Mai di situs _gradol_ kesayangannya.

“Nomor 5, silahkan~”

Aomine mengangguk sambil menyempatkan melirik _name tag_ pegawai pirang cantik di hadapannya itu. Alex Garcia. Dalam hati Aomine bertekad untuk menyebut namanya ketika nanti akan membayar dan keluar dari warnet.

Tak sampai semenit kemudian, Aomine sudah duduk di dalam satu bilik kecil berisi seperangkat komputer lengkap dengan _headphone_ dan _webcam_. Dengan semangat Aomine memasukkan _username_ nya dan cekatan membuka beberapa _tab browser_ dalam sepersekian detik.

Mungkin memang dasarnya takdir tidak mengijinkan dia untuk bahagia, dari banyaknya situs yang berhasil terbuka, hanya satu yang masih tertahan dengan bendera internet positif, dan itu adalah situs favorit Aomine untuk men _download_ foto-foto terbaru dari Horikita Mai.

Aomine, tak peduli bahwa apa yang akan dia lakukan bisa mencoreng kredibilitasnya sebagai lelaki jantan di mata sosok Alex Garcia, sontak menghubungi staf administrator lewat kotak _chat_ di ujung kanan bawah.

_Aku tdk bisa akses satu situs. Butuh bantuan_.

 

Aomine tidak sempat berpikir ketika pesannya dengan sigap dijawab.

_Baik. Satu staf kami akan mengurusnya_.

 

Belum sempat Aomine mencerna balasan _chat_ nya, tiba-tiba pintu goyang biliknya terbuka. Kalau bukan karena intuisinya yang tajam, Aomine akan mengira bahwa engsel pintunya mengalami malfungsi karena sungguh Aomine berani sumpah dia tidak melihat seorang pun masuk.

“Um.. maaf”

Aomine hampir mati karena serangan jantung. “WAH!”

“Ada yang bisa dibantu?”

Aomine berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar lebih cepat sambil mengamati sesosok makhluk yang datang untuk membantunya.

Laki-laki berambut biru muda dan warna iris mata seperti langit. Wajahnya sedikit pucat –atau itu memang warna natural kulitnya? Melihat pemuda yang datang di hadapannya mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti yang dikenakan Alex Garcia, Aomine yakin bahwa dialah staf yang dimaksud.

“Aku tidak bisa mengakses situs ini”, Aomine menjawab kalem.

Pemuda itu, yang setelah Aomine cek _nametag_ nya bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, kemudian mendekat dan mengecek kondisi browser Aomine. Saat melihat layar internet positif di hadapannya, pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi. Dengan satu tangan menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_ , staf warnet tersebut langsung mengamini _kebejatan_ pelanggan warnet tersebut saat dilihatnya tab-tab lain mengindikasikan situs-situs dewasa.

Aomine _nyengir_. Dia siap menerima cemooh dan desis jijik dari pemuda di hadapannya saat tak disangkanya, _interface browser_ di hadapannya berhasil menunjukkan wajah cantik Horikita Mai beberapa detik setelah komputernya diutak-atik.

“Uwoh”, mulut Aomine menganga kagum. “Thanks!”

Pemuda tersebut mengangguk. “Ada lagi yang bisa dibantu?”

“Nah, ini oke”, Aomine meringis penuh kemenangan. “Thanks, Tetsu”

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya, sepertinya terkejut dengan nama panggilannya namun segera dengan lihai melirik nama akun pemuda di hadapannya, kemudian mengangguk. “Sama-sama, Aomine-san”

“Jangan pakai –san”, Aomine menepuk bahu pemuda itu. “Kedengaran aneh”

“Baiklah”, Kuroko mengangguk-angguk takzim. “Aomine-kun”

“Begitu lebih baik!” tangan Aomine sudah semangat menggerayangi _mouse_. “Nanti kalau ada apa-apa lagi, aku akan bilang”

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti dan beranjak keluar dari bilik Aomine. Namun sebelum sempat dia menutup pintu, kepalanya menyembul sedikit sambil berbisik.

“Aomine-kun”, Aomine mendongak dari layar komputer di depannya. “Silahkan lanjutkan kegiatannya, tapi maaf, kami tidak menyediakan tisu disini”

Butuh waktu bagi otak kerdil Aomine untuk paham pesan tersembunyi di balik peringatan tersebut tapi akhirnya Aomine mengacungkan jempolnya. “Oke”

Sejak saat itu, lupakan Akex Garcia, Aomine menemukan tempat warnet favoritnya, sepaket dengan staf paling pengertian sepanjang sejarah.

 


	2. Akashi Seijurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seorang Akashi Seijuro bisa mampir ke warnet itu bukan kebetulan.

“Berhenti disini”

Supir taksi di bangku depan segera menuruti permintaan pelanggannya. Akashi mengeluarkan selembar uang dan menyerahkannya ke supir taksi yang ternganga saat dia bilang _simpan saja kembaliannya_. Dengan sigap, Akashi keluar dari taksi dengan wajah penuh intimidasi. Seperginya taksi hijau yang barusan dinaikinya, Akashi melirik jam tangan dan mendecak kesal sambil memperhatikan bangunan kecil di hadapannya.

Sebuah warnet dengan penampilan sederhana berdiri di sela-sela warung makan dan kantor agen travel. Akashi memaklumi kepadatan lingkungan di sekitarnya, mengingat dia saat ini sedang berada di daerah sekitar kampus. Namun tujuan Akashi datang kemari bukan karena dia ingin survei populasi dunia universitas, dia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada salah satu anggota tim basketnya yang ditengarai _meleng_ latihan dan malah main ke warnet.

“Selamat datang”

Akashi mengangguk dan berjalan mendekat ke meja administrasi. “Ada pengguna bernama Kotaro Hayama?”

Pemuda berseragam staf di depannya sepertinya sempat terkejut karena pelanggan berambut merah menyala itu mengamini keberadaannya layaknya manusia biasa –dan tidak berjengit kaget seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Akashi sempat ingin mempertanyakan ekspresi terkejut dari pemuda di depannya namun urung begitu wajah super datar muncul dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Penasaran, Akashi melirik papan nama yang terpasang di meja.

Petugas hari ini adalah _Kuroko Tetsuya_.

“Umm”, Kuroko menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya demi menaik-turunkan _scrollbar_ dari tabel pelanggan di layar. “Maaf, tapi tidak ada pelanggan yang terdaftar dengan nama itu”

Akashi memicingkan mata kesal. Kuroko yang sedikit banyak mulai menyadari tujuan pemuda di hadapannya untuk menyambangi warnet kemudian mengecek ulang tabel di hadapannya.

Akashi yang sudah kepalang emosi menyapu seisi ruangan demi mencari kepala kuning Hayama. Sayang, karena bilik yang terlalu tinggi, Akashi tidak bisa melihat para pengguna internet di ruangan itu. Akashi memandang sekeliling, mengamati bahwa warnet itu, disamping penampilannya yang begitu sederhana dari luar, ternyata cukup nyaman. AC yang diatur dengan pas, lemari pendingin untuk minuman, etalase kecil untuk makanan ringan, dan barisan menu yang siap dipilih untuk para pelanggan yang kelaparan. Akashi juga bisa melihat di ujung ruangan terdapat kamar mandi yang super bersih.

Kalau Akashi tidak ingat dia punya _wifi_ di rumah dan paket internet tak terbatas di _smartphone_ nya, dia mungkin betah untuk mengakses internet di tempat itu.

“Maaf”, panggilan halus dari staf disampingnya membuat Akashi menoleh. “Tidak ada pelanggan yang bernama Kotaro Hayama, tapi–”

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya, menanti kelanjutan kata-kata pemuda berambut biru dihadapannya.

“Ada pengguna dengan nama _Raijuu_. Barangkali..?”

Butuh waktu agak lama untuk bisa memahami bagaimana pemuda di hadapannya bisa menyebutkan nama _Raijuu_ –yang kenyataannya adalah nama julukan untuk Hayama Kotaro yang doyan _dribble_ bak petir-, tapi Akashi memahami jalan pikirannya. Akashi Seijuroo, siswa berseragam SMA yang masuk tergesa ke dalam warnet, mencari seseorang dan bukannya memesan bilik, kalau bukan karena janji untuk bertemu, pasti semacam kunjungan sidak. Dari sekian banyaknya pengguna bilik, eliminir pengguna dengan nama asli dan catut pelanggan bernama aneh yang tadi memasuki warnet mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan yang digunakan Akashi Sejurou. Akashi yakin, kalau bukan jenius, pemuda di hadapannya pasti jenius observer yang langka. Siapa yang bisa berpikir sejauh itu dalam waktu singkat untuk menemukan seseorang yang tak dikenal hanya dari nama? Dan bahkan mengingat dengan jelas penampilan pelanggannya!

“ _Raijuu_ ”, Akashi mengulang nama itu dengan yakin dan mengangguk penuh terima kasih. “Bilik?”

Merasa bahwa rujukannya tidak salah, pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum lega. “Bilik 7”

Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian berjalan mendekati bilik 7. Sambil menyusuri lorong-lorong bilik, pikiran Akashi melayang pada pemuda yang sudah sukses mencuri perhatiannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

“Kotaro”, Akashi menjeblak pintu goyang bilik 7, sukses membuat Hayama berjengit kaget dan berdiri dengan gugup.

“A-Akashi!”

 _Headphone_ di kepalanya hampir mencekik leher tapi rasa takut terhadap kapten juniornya membuat Hayama menahan posisinya berdiri dengan wajah penuh rasa salah. Sejujurnya Hayama berniat membolos dari latihan basket dan kabur ke toko olahraga di pinggiran kota untuk belanja sepatu baru, sayang, perhatiannya teralih oleh warnet ini ketika dia memutuskan untuk mengecek sepatu yang dia inginkan lewat internet. Dari _browsing_ perangkat basket hingga berujung mengulik-ulik artikel yang aneh di internet, membuat Hayama betah berlama-lama di warnet –ditambah lagi warnet satu ini super nyaman dengan stafnya yang baik hati.

Soal kenapa Akashi bisa sampai tahu keberadaannya di warnet ini, Hayama tak mau tahu. Dia tahu apa yang lebih baik dibanding menanyakan lubang kuburannya sendiri.

Akashi sudah siap akan menjewer dan menarik Hayama keluar dari bilik sebelum akhirnya sebuah ide cemerlang terbersit di kepalanya.

“Kotaro”, Akashi berdeham bijak. “Lanjutkan kegiatanmu”

Mulut Hayama menganga lebar saat Akashi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Masih dengan bingung, Hayama kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas _browsing_ nya –dengan perasaan super bingung dan takut.

Akashi, merasa bahwa ini adalah kesempatan yang berharga, berjalan kembali ke meja depan. Kedatangan Akashi yang kembali sendirian sontak membuat Kuroko yang sedang menekuri layar komputer menengadahkan kepala dengan kaget.

“Tetsuya”

Dahi Kuroko mengerut mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil namun dia tetap mengangguk. “Ya?”

“Ada bilik kosong?”

“Oh”, Kuroko menyusuri tabel di hadapannya dengan cekatan. “Bilik 1, 4, 19–”

Akashi melirik bilik 4 yang terletak paling dekat dengan meja administrator dan mengangguk cepat. “Bilik 4”

Kuroko berhenti merapal barisan bilik kosong dan mengangguk dengan senyum tipis. “Silahkan”

Akashi segera menuju bilik pilihannya. Berbeda dengan Hayama, kali ini dia bertekad menggunakan nama aslinya sebagai nama pelanggan warnetnya. Niat Akashi hanya satu, mendayagunakan program _chat_ pelanggan dan _admin_ untuk mengenal pemuda bermata biru itu lebih dekat.

Paling tidak Kuroko harus tahu bahwa ada sosok bernama Akashi Seijurou di kehidupannya sekarang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frustasi dengan fandom internas, fancyshipper bermetamorfosis jadi pancijiper untuk sementara di fandom indo. makasih buat review-reviewnya yang bikin hati sukses klepek-klepek. ini produk gagal yang keterusan dibikin karena otak udah mentok nginggris mulu (padahal yo fic inggrisnya nggak bagus-bagus amat)


	3. Midorima Shintarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oha Asa memaksa Midorima untuk mengunjungi sebuah warnet.

Midorima Shintarou belum mengecek peruntungan zodiaknya hari itu tapi sedikit banyak dia sudah tahu kalau  _Cancer_  bernasib cukup buruk. Listrik mati di rumah membuatnya tidak bisa menonton acara Oha Asa di pagi hari. Paket internet di  _smartphone_ nya habis. Suplai majalah zodiak di seluruh Indomarut di sekitarnya sedang dalam kondisi  _restock_. Dan sialnya,  _wifi_ di sekolahnya bermasalah. Jadilah setengah hari itu Midorima menghabiskan waktunya tanpa tahu peruntungan zodiaknya, apalagi benda keberuntungannya.

Beruntunglah ada warnet yang dia lewati ketika berjalan sepulang sekolah.

Midorima, yang sudah super lelah dengan kesialan beruntun hari itu, memasuki warnet dengan wajah sekucel karpet  _selamat datang_ di pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang," seorang pegawai warnet berseragam mendongak dari depan komputer, menunggu reaksi pemuda berambut hijau itu.

Dari balik kacamatanya Midorima memicingkan mata. Dengan bingung dibetulkannya bingkai kacamatanya sambil menengok berkeliling, seolah mencari sumber suara.

"Um, maaf," pegawai itu berdiri dari kursinya dan melambaikan tangannya. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Midorima sontak mundur selangkah, ingin menyumpah kaget tapi harga dirinya yang tinggi menahannya. Setelah mengatur rasa keterkejutannya, Midorima berdeham pelan.

"Ada bilik kosong?"

Kembali ke posisinya semula, pegawai tersebut mengangguk saat mengecek layar computer di depannya. "Bilik 6"

Midorima mengangguk dan bersiap melangkahkan kakinya menuju barisan bilik saat dilihatnya pegawai tersebut menyodorkan sesuatu ke arahnya.

"Untukmu," pegawai berambut langit itu tersenyum tipis sambil menawarinya satu pak tisu saku. "Sepertinya kamu butuh"

Midorima mengerjapkan matanya bingung tapi sejenak kemudian menyadari wajahnya yang keruh dan penuh dengan peluh. Dia memang super sial hari itu. Di sekolah, teman setim basketnya Takao Kazunari, meledakkan sup  _zuppa zuppa_  yang mereka buat di kelas PKK (Pendidikan Kesejahteraan Keluarga –red) membuat sekujur tubuhnya praktis bau susu dan bawang. Sewaktu istirahat, karena ulah seniornya yang sedang emosi, kaos kakinya tercebur ke wastafel membuat Midorima kini tidak memakai kaos kaki di balik sepatunya. Persis setelah dia keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya, Midorima jadi kambing hitam anak SD sebelah yang tidak sengaja menginjak ekor anjing galak di ujung gang, jadilah Midorima berlarian dengan napas satu-dua berusaha menghindari terkaman anjing kampung itu.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah–" Midorima mau mengatakan bahwa dia sudah punya handuk kecil di tasnya tapi urung karena melihat tangan pegawai di depannya mengulurkan tisu tersebut dengan tulus. "Um, terima kasih"

Pegawai tersebut mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Midorima untuk mengklaim biliknya. Midorima melangkahkan kakinya pelan sambil menimang-nimang tisu pak di tangannya –sedikit banyak merasa payah karena gurat lelahnya memancing belas kasihan orang yang tidak dia kenal, pegawai warnet pula.

Dengan segera tangan Midorima bergerak lincah menyusuri situs-situs zodiak untuk mengecek peruntungannya hari itu. Walaupun tinggal setengah hari lagi, paling tidak Midorima bisa mengantisipasi sisa hari itu dengan menuruti wejangan astrologi dan menggantungkan nasibnya pada benda keberuntungan. Pokoknya seusai memperoleh informasi Oha Asa yang dia inginkan, Midorima bertekad untuk langsung memburu benda keberuntungannya dan pulang ke rumah, menghindari bibit-bibit kesialan di sekitarnya.

Cancer

Rank 11/12

_tisu pak_

Jantung Midorima serasa berhenti berdetak saat dibacanya peruntungan zodiaknya hari itu. Dua ranking terakhir untuk masalah peruntungan –disini Midorima mendengus kesal, pantas saja hari ini dia super sial. Dan benda keberuntungannya hari itu adalah tisu pak. Eh, lho?

Midorima memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan gejolak keterkejutan di dalam kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian, Midorima melirik tisu pak di samping komputer yang beberapa menit lalu diterimanya dari pegawai warnet di meja depan. Mana mungkin pegawai tersebut bisa menerawang kalau Midorima itu Cancer yang sedang butuh tisu pak sebagai benda keberuntungan kan? Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang mengerikan.

Tapi bagi Midorima, tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Tisu pak yang diterimanya itu berarti suatu pertanda dan Midorima lebih suka menganggap itu pertanda baik. Pertanda yang baik pasti akan berlanjut ke takdir yang baik.

Sebelum membaca sisa deskripsi dari peruntungan Cancer hari itu, Midorima dengan semangat membuka kotak dialog antar  _client_ dan  _admin_  di sudut layar.

_Terima kasih untuk tisunya_.

Kalau Midorima tidak ingat usia, mungkin dia sudah bertingkah seperti anak SMP alay yang sedang menanti jawaban SMS dari gebetannya.

_Sama-sama_.  _Senang bisa membantu_.

Jawaban tulus itu membuat Midorima lega luar biasa karena itu artinya pegawai tersebut masih bertugas. Merasa kesempatan itu tidak bisa disia-siakan, Midorima melanjutkan ungkapan terima kasihnya.

_Boleh tahu tanggal lahirmu?_

Kali ini Midorima harus menunggu lebih lama untuk menerima jawabannya. Pada saat itu otak Midorima sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa pertanyaannya barusan membuatnya terlihat sinting.

_31 Januari_

Luar biasa. Sepertinya begitu menggenggam tisu pak sebagai benda keberuntungannya, Midorima berhasil menghindari serangan kesialan yang menimpanya. Untung dia tidak dituntut karena secara kurang ajar mengganggu privasi orang lain –atau memang pegawai warnet tersebut punya hati sebersih Dewi Kwan Im. Begitu mendapatkan jawabannya, dengan segera Midorima mendaratkan dirinya di laman zodiak Aquarius.

Setengah jam kemudian, Midorima beranjak dari biliknya dan siap membayar biaya yang dia habiskan untuk internet. Saat dilihatnya pemuda bermata biru nan baik itu masih ada di balik meja _admin_ , Midorima merogoh saku tasnya.

"Ini kembaliannya," pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Terima ka–"

"Eh, um–," Midorima gelagapan, sontak melirik  _nametag_  pegawai di hadapannya dan dengan panik langsung menyembur gugup. "Kuroko!"

Pemuda di hadapan Midorima mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dan mengangguk. "Ya?"

"Ini," Midorima melesakkan sebuah benda ke atas meja. "Benda keberuntungan untuk Aquarius hari ini"

Kuroko menunduk, memperhatikan benda berujung runcing yang diberikan oleh pelanggannya. Aquarius? Benda keberuntungan?

"Pensil?"

"Itu pensil keberuntungan," Midorima memalingkan wajahnya ke pintu –menghindari tatapan pemuda di hadapannya. "Punyaku. Dibuat khusus untuk keadaan terdesak"

Kuroko memegang pensil tersebut dan mendekatkannya ke wajah untuk melihatnya lebih seksama. Di ujung tumpul pensil tersebut, Kuroko bisa melihat setiap sisinya bertuliskan huruf-huruf. Di tengahnya, tertempel label dengan nama bertinta hijau. "Midorima.. Shintarou?"

Midorima sontak memandang kaget Kuroko dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di pipi. "Itu namaku"

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya bingung namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum tipis sambil mengulurkan kembali pensil di tangannya. "Terima kasih, tapi tak usah repot-repot, aku–"

"Itu untukmu," Midorima mendorong kembali pensil tersebut kearah Kuroko, sedikit memaksa. "Balasan untuk tisunya"

Belum sempat Kuroko menjawab, Midorima sudah terkencing-kencing berlari dari hadapannya dan keluar dari warnet. Kuroko yang sedikit-banyak dibingungkan oleh tingkah pelanggannya kemudian duduk dan memasukkan pensil pemberian tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Barangkali bisa dipakai untuk ujian besok pagi.

Di sisi lain, Midorima yang dadanya naik-turun penuh kegugupan berjalan pulang ke rumah. Sepertinya hari itu tak sesial yang dia kira. Mungkin esok-esok hari, Midorima bisa kembali ke warnet tersebut untuk bertanya pada Kuroko tentang kemanjuran khasiat pensil keberuntungannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha bikin fanfic indo nagih banget yak ternyata. reviewnya manis-manis dan membangun banget bikin terharu. muucih teman-teman. bersabarlah dengan muntahan kata-kata nonsense ini ;/;


	4. Murasakibara Atsushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seratus meter dari warnet tersebut, berdiri satu cabang Indomarut yang sering dikunjungi oleh Murasakibara.

Tidak jarang orang-orang di tepi jalan akan menyingkir memberi Murasakibara Atsushi kesempatan untuk jalan terlebih dahulu. Selain badannya yang tinggi besar, ekspresi Murasakibara juga jarang sekali bersahabat, membuat orang-orang malas berurusan dengannya. Murasakibara tak ambil pusing dengan keadaan tersebut, malahan dia senang karena sedikit-banyak urusannya dipermudah.

Sore itu, sepulang sekolah seperti biasa, Murasakibara melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Indomarut –berharap masih bisa membeli berbungkus-bungkus  _mumugi_  dengan promo beli 2 gratis 1. Sesampainya di lorong khusus makanan ringan, Murasakibara segera berjongkok dan memasukkan semua bungkus  _mumugi_  yang ditemuinya ke dalam keranjang belanja.

Merasa sudah cukup, Murasakibara segera mendekati sudut kasir dan mendaratkan keranjangnya yang penuh dengan  _mumugi_ berbagai varian. Mata violet Murasakibara mulai mengerjap sayu dengan bosan saat petugas kasir di hadapannya sibuk menghitung satu per satu  _mumugi_  yang dibelinya –memastikan jumlah pembelian. Tak lama kemudian, petugas tersebut menyebutkan nominal harga yang harus dibayar oleh Murasakibara. Setelah merogoh sakunya, Murasakibara menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang yang langsung diterima oleh petugas.

Sambil menunggu nota pembelian dan uang kembali, tangan Murasakibara sudah siap menggenggam tas belanjanya.

Tak disangka, petugas itu menggoyangkan tangannya dan mendongak untuk memandang Murasakibara. "Maaf, uangnya kurang"

Mata violet Murasakibara mendadak membulat, tangannya sibuk merogoh saku celana dan membuka seluruh saku tasnya –dompetnya jelas-jelas kosong. Sedetik kemudian dia mengernyit saat disadarinya bahwa dia tak menemukan sepeserpun uang untuk menggenapi jumlah yang kurang. Dengan lenguhan kesal yang tertahan di tenggorokannya, Murasakibara sudah siap akan mengurangi jumlah  _mumugi_ yang dibelinya ketika ujung matanya menangkap selembar uang disodorkan ke hadapan kasir.

"Pakai punyaku saja," sebuah suara halus datang dari sisi kirinya.

Dengan tubuh jangkungnya, Murasakibara memiliki tendensi untuk mengabaikan apa yang terjadi di luar perimeter penglihatannya. Sehingga ketika tiba-tiba ada sesosok kecil berambut biru muncul menawarkan bantuan, Murasakibara sontak menunduk memandang ke bawah.

Belum sempat Murasakibara berkomentar, petugas kasir di hadapannya sudah menerima uang tersebut dengan senang hati dan menyiapkan uang kembalinya.

"Ini kembaliannya," si petugas kasir menyerahkan beberapa receh dan selembar nota. "Notanya?"

Pemuda baik hati itu menerima uang tersebut dan menyodorkan notanya ke Murasakibara. Dua pasang mata bertemu, biru langit dan violet.

"Mau kau simpan?"

Murasakibara mengerjapkan matanya takjub. Biasanya dia malas sekali menunduk terlalu lama untuk berkomunikasi dengan lawan bicara yang pendek –ampun, dewa penolongnya satu itu kecil sekali, hanya setinggi tulang rusuknya- tapi untuk kali ini Murasakibara memberikan pengecualian.

"Hm, terima kasih...," Murasakibara mengernyit bingung. Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum sambil tangannya menyodorkan barang belanjaannya ke meja kasir.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," pemuda itu mengalihkan wajahnya dan memberikan selembar uang lain ke petugas untuk membayar bagiannya. "Panggil saja Ku–"

"Kuro-chin," Murasakibara mengangguk mengamini panggilan uniknya. Kuroko yang sedang menunggu uang kembali dan nota dari petugas di depannya mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Murasakibara dengan heran.

Sepertinya tatapan heran dari Kuroko itu dianggap tanda setuju dan isyarat untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Murasakibara Atsushi"

Pemuda itu menerima uang kembalian dan nota serta tas plastik belanjanya sambil tersenyum. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Murasakibara-kun"

Sambil menjinjing tas plastiknya, Kuroko berjalan keluar dari toko diikuti oleh Murasakibara. Beberapa langkah dari pintu keluar, Kuroko merasa ada yang aneh.

"Um, Murasakibara-kun,"mata malas Murasakibara menunduk sedikit untuk bertatapan dengan Kuroko. "Hanya perasaanku atau saat ini kamu mengikutiku?"

Murasakibara mengangguk polos dengan dua tas jinjing berisi  _mumugi_  dikedua tangannya. Kuroko menahan senyum dan menepuk lengan besar Murasakibara.

"Kalau tentang uang tadi, tidak usah dipikirkan," Kuroko mendongak sedikit untuk meyakinkan Murasakibara. Meski begitu, terlihat ada tanggapan tidak rela dari Murasakibara –dia tidak suka punya hutang pada orang lain.

Memahami gejolak hati Murasakibara, Kuroko menghembuskan nafas penuh pengertian. "Begini saja, Murasakibara-kun mau ikut aku ke tempatku bekerja sekarang?"

Pemuda berambut violet itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung namun kemudian menurut dan mengikuti langkah Kuroko. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mencapai warnet kecil tak jauh dari Indomarut tersebut.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam, Kuroko menoleh meminta persetujuan dari Murasakibara. "Murasakibara-kun mau masuk?"

Murasakibara diam, merenung dan mempertimbangkan tawaran tersebut. Sedari awal dia memang tidak memiliki keinginan untuk main internet –lagipula uangnya juga sudah habis, mau bayar pakai apa dia nanti?

Meski belum menerima jawaban, Kuroko segera paham jalan pikiran pemuda di hadapannya. "Ini tempat kerjaku sepulang sekolah setiap hari selain Sabtu dan Minggu. Kalau Murasakibara-kun ingin menemuiku dan mengganti uangku, aku akan selalu ada disini"

Setelah agak lama mencerna tawaran Kuroko, Murasakibara mengangguk senang. Begitu lebih baik.

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah disini," Kuroko tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Murasakibara-kun"

Kuroko sudah akan memutar badannya untuk mendekati pintu masuk ketika dirasakannya seseorang menepuk kepalanya dengan sesuatu.

"Untuk Kuro-chin," Murasakibara mengangguk-angguk lucu. "Ini enak. Rasa baru"

Tangan Kuroko meraba sebungkus  _mumugi_  yangmampir di kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Murasakibara-kun"

Murasakibara menggumam pelan dan berbalik arah menuju halte bus terdekat. "Dah, Kuro-chin"

Kuroko melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan memasuki warnet yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik. Beberapa detik setelah Kuroko menghilang di balik pintu masuk, Murasakibara menoleh ke belakang –berusaha menghapal nama, bentuk dan rupa warnet tempat Kuro-chinnya bekerja. Mungkin setelah ini, selain menambah daftar belanjanya, Murasakibara butuh menulis daftar snack keluaran terbaru yang bisa dia  _browsing_ di warnet itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maaf yak makin lama makin maksa. ah sudahlah, yang penting semua cinta Kuroko *pelukciumbasah*


	5. Kise Ryouta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalau bukan karena terpaksa, Kise Ryouta tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk berkunjung ke warnet

Kise Ryouta, model majalah Junon yang belakangan ini sedang naik daun, saat ini sedang berlari kebingungan. Seragam sekolahnya berantakan tak keruan –bahkan beberapa kancingnya hampir lepas. Kacamata hitam yang tadinya dia gunakan sebagai perangkat penyamaran kini tergantung lunglai di saku dadanya dengan kaca retak dan frame yang patah. Salah satu tali tas ranselnya putus, membuatnya terpaksa menjinjingnya dengan satu tali. Agak jauh darinya, di ujung jalan, terlihat segerombolan gadis berteriak-teriak kebingungan.

"Kise-kuuuuun~"

"Ryoutaaaahn!"

"Ganteeeng kamu dimanaaaah?"

Jadi orang terkenal itu menyenangkan, sayang, resiko untuk itu sama-sama besarnya –dikuntit, dikejar, diteror. Dengan wajah panik, Kise menoleh ke sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari tempat persembunyian.

Masuk ke kompleks kampus jelas bunuh diri. Disana lebih banyak fans mahasiswi yang lebih beringas.

Warung makan… hmm, Kise sedang tidak lapar. Dan, oh, warung tersebut terlihat jelas dari luar –percuma.

Kantor agen travel… sepertinya tidak akan banyak tempat persembunyian di dalamnya –lagipula Kise bisa diduga akan benar-benar membeli tiket pesawat.

Warnet…. Oke! Sepertinya warnet menjadi pilihan paling tepat untuknya saat ini.

Sambil berjalan mengendap-endap, Kise memasuki warnet tersebut. Dengan penuh kecemasan, Kise mendekati meja paling depan yang biasanya dihuni oleh karyawan yang bertugas menjaga warnet. Penjaga warnet biasanya identik dengan lelaki gendut tak bercukur yang kucel dan wajahnya penuh jerawat. Kise sudah siap mendapati seorang maniak komputer sebagai  _admin_  ketika ditemukannya meja tersebut kosong.

Di tengah kebingungannya, Kise dengan panik melirik pintu kaca warnet dan melihat segerombolan siswi berjalan mendekat ke arah warnet. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kise segera meringkuk ke bawah meja  _admin_ , melutut siku menyembunyikan diri di sudut meja dengan kehangatan CPU di sampingnya.

Semenit terasa lama bagi Kise yang menunduk lemas hingga tiba-tiba dia merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Umm," seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya memandangnya heran. "Maaf, tapi meja ini bukan meja pelanggan"

Kepala Kise mundur ke belakang karena terkejut –dan panik. "Ah, uh, um, maaf! Maaf!"

Belum sempat pemuda itu menegur Kise lebih lanjut, terdengar suara riuh siswi-siswi di luar warnet. Wajah Kise memucat. "Maaf merepotkanmu, tapi bisa tidak aku–"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke luar dan mulai menggabungkan keadaan di depannya menjadi satu. Murid SMA tampan –dengan penampilan kacau-, gerombolan siswi, dan tempat persembunyian. Mata birunya melirik daftar pelanggan di layar komputer di atas meja dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Masuk ke bilik 7. Cepat"

Kise mengerjapkan matanya bingung tapi menurut. Dengan tergesa dicarinya bilik 7 dan dihempaskan tubuhnya di kursi empuk di dalamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dari dalam biliknya, Kise bisa mendengar suara beberapa gadis yang membuat keributan di meja depan. Karena letak biliknya yang agak jauh, Kise hanya bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara kaget dan kecewa tanpa bisa menangkap penjelasan yang diberikan oleh pemuda penolongnya.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya yang tak karuan, Kise yang bingung karena tidak melakukan apapun kemudian iseng menyalakan komputer di hadapannya dan mencoba mengakses layanan internet yang ada. Beberapa detik setelah dia masukkan namanya, komputer di hadapannya telah siap digunakan.

Tanpa diduganya, tiba-tiba ada satu kotak dialog pesan muncul di layar komputernya.

_Kise-san, mereka sudah pergi._

Belum sempat Kise membalas pesan tersebut, datang pesan lain.

_Tapi sepertinya mereka masih akan berada di sekitar tempat ini agak lama. Silahkan beristirahat dulu disini. Kise-san juga bisa menggunakan internet dan memesan sesuatu dari menu._

Dengan sigap Kise membalas dua pesan tersebut.

_Maaf tidak sopan, tapi dengan siapa aku berhutang budi?_

Sepertinya butuh agak lama bagi pemuda penolongnya tersebut untuk mengakui upaya penyelamatan yang barusan dilakukannya itu.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_.

Kise tersenyum senang.

_Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Kurokocchi! Senang berkenalan denganmu!_

_Senang bisa membantu. Salam kenal, Kise-san._

Kise kemudian menghabiskan dua puluh menit waktunya untuk berselancar di internet. Bosan, Kise melongok keluar biliknya. Dirasakannya keadaan warnet yang tenteram –sesekali terdengar suara  _keyboard_  diketik dan  _mouse_  diklik. Kise lalu melihat meja admin yang sepi dan memutuskan untuk menutup akun pelanggan di komputernya. Saat berjalan ke depan, mata kuningnya segera menangkap sosok malaikat penolongnya di balik meja admin.

"Kurokocchi!"

Pemuda berambut biru yang sedang memperhatikan layar komputer di hadapannya kemudian mendongak dan menganggukkan kepalanya sopan. "Kise-san"

Pipi model tersebut menggembung kecewa. "Jangan pakai –san"

Mata Kuroko berkedip bingung dan mengangguk. "Kise-kun"

Mendengar namanya disebut dengan cara yang dia inginkan, Kise tersenyum lebar. Matanya menangkap kursi plastik di dekat dispenser di belakang Kuroko dan memutuskan untuk menariknya mendekat dan duduk di samping Kuroko.

"Berapa uang yang harus kubayar, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko menoleh dan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak usah, Kise-kun. Aku yang menyuruhmu masuk bilik, jadi Kise-kun tidak usah–"

"Kurokocchi, jangan begitu!" wajah Kise mengkerut tidak terima. "Yang memilih untuk pakai internet kan aku, jadi aku tetap bayar. Berapa?"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Dilihatnya tabel penggunaan di komputer dan menyebutkan nominal yang harus dibayar Kise.

"Ini," senyum Kise lebar sekali. Disodorkannya uang pas ke arah Kuroko yang segera menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun"

Kise mengangguk-angguk senang. Tak lama kemudian suasana di antara mereka berdua mendadak lengang. Kuroko sendiri bingung kenapa Kise tidak segera pulang mengingat ancaman dari para penggemarnya sudah pergi.

"Kurokocchi yang jaga?" tiba-tiba Kise mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan. Kuroko mengangguk, tidak mengerti arah percakapan Kise.

"Maaf kalau aku salah, tapi Kurokocchi juga murid SMA sepertiku kan?"

Kuroko menoleh ke arah Kise dan mengangguk sekali lagi. "Ada yang salah, Kise-kun?"

"Ah, tidak," mendadak Kise merasa malu dengan prasangka prejudisnya tentang penjaga warnet. "Hanya sedikit kaget. Kurokocchi tidak terlihat seperti.."

Kise tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi Kuroko menangkap inti yang ingin disampaikan pemuda di hadapannya. Kuroko tersenyum tipis –dan Kise berani sumpah dia tidak salah lihat bahwa pemuda sebaya di hadapannya itu tiba-tiba terlihat lebih manis.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau seorang artis akan berkunjung ke warnet ini"

"Eh," Kise menggit bibir bawahnya gugup. "Aku bukan–"

Kuroko mengulum senyumnya. "Karena penasaran tadi aku sempat mencari-cari nama Kise Ryouta di  _Gogel_ "

Rona merah menjalar di pipi Kise. "Media kadang suka melebih-lebihkan"

Kuroko tidak menjawab, membiarkan Kise yang memegang kendali percakapan. Meski lebih terlihat seperti perbincangan satu arah –Kise berceloteh dan Kuroko diam mendengarkan-, keadaan tersebut terus berlanjut selama setengah jam kemudian. Beberapa pelanggan yang membayar di meja Kuroko pun tidak ambil pusing dengan keberadaan Kise –sebagian karena tidak sadar dengan keberadaan seorang Kise Ryouta, sebagian lagi karena tidak peduli.

Tiba-tiba Kise menengok jam tangannya dan berjengit panik. "Ah, aku harus ke studio sebentar lagi!"

Kuroko mengangguk paham. "Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, Kise-kun"

Sepanjang obrolan mereka, Kise diam-diam sudah mulai memperhatikan Kuroko. Sikapnya yang tenang, tatapannya yang teduh, dan pribadinya yang apik membuat Kuroko semakin terlihat bersinar –apalagi ditambah dengan rambut dan mata biru langitnya. Tersentuh dengan ucapan terima kasih tulus dari Kuroko, membuat Kise semakin yakin pada perasaannya. Sejam mungkin adalah waktu yang singkat namun bagi Kise, sejam itu waktu yang cukup baginya untuk jatuh cinta.

"Kurokocchi," Kise menggumam pelan sesaat dia berdiri dari kursinya. "Boleh tidak, aku main kesini lain waktu?"

Kuroko menepuk lengan Kise dan tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja, Kise-kun"

Mungkin saat ini ada ekor anjing mengibas-ibas di belakang Kise. "Aku janji aku tidak akan bikin keributan"

Janji Kise itu mengimplikasikan niatnya untuk datang ke warnet diam-diam tanpa diketahui publik –terutama fans-fansnya yang kalap. Kuroko mengangguk mengerti dan berdiri untuk melepas kepergian Kise –tidak melupakan kewajibannya sebagai penjaga warnet yang harus melepas pelanggannya dengan penuh kesopanan dan rasa terimakasih. Namun bukannya melangkah keluar, Kise malah berdiri di tempat sambil menatap Kuroko penuh kekaguman. Tingkah absurd Kise itu memaksa mereka berdua terperangkap dalam kesunyian yang aneh -ditambah lagi lagu  _All of Me-_ nya John Legend yang diputar di  _playlist_ warnet semakin mendramatisir adegan tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kuroko yang kebingungan dengan tingkah Kise akhirnya melambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Kise.

"Kise-kun," wajah Kise pias karena tertangkap basah. "Kau bisa terlambat"

"Oh!" Kise seolah tersedar dari lamunannya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya malu. "Terima kasih, Kurokocchi. Sampai bertemu lagi!"

Kuroko mengangguk dan membalas lambaian tangan Kise secukupnya –tidak seberlebihan Kise yang melambaikan tangannya seperti  _wiper_  kaca mobil. Sekeluarnya dari warnet, Kise segera menuju ujung jalan dengan semangat -dimana mobil manajernya sudah menunggu. Kebetulan Kise sudah menghubungi manajernya supaya menjemputnya di sudut jalan itu untuk menghindari kecurigaan terhadap warnet yang sudah menolongnya.

"Kau terlihat bahagia," begitu mobil dijalankan, manajernya memandang Kise penasaran. "Ada apa?"

Kise hanya meringis senang dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil -menerawang jalanan kota dengan cahaya mata yang berbunga-bunga. "Aku baru saja bertemu dengan malaikat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kise artinya dramatis dan dramatis artinya jatuh cinta ala-ala sinetron. maafkan kecacatan ini dan terimakasih sudah mau mampir. karena sekarang kisedai sudah lengkap terperangkap di warnet, jadi agak bingung juga mau dibawa kemana ini cerita hmm udahan aja kali ya?

**Author's Note:**

> sampaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah apalah aku ini sampah yang cuma bisa ngetik sampah /cih /meludahi cermin /frustasi


End file.
